


The Baby Thief

by addict_writer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Fluff, M/M, Unintentional Kidnapping, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addict_writer/pseuds/addict_writer
Summary: Stiles accidentally steals a baby. Scott tells him that he couldn’t take the freaking puppy in as if it were stray, but it doesn’t have a tag. Scott says it smells funny. Several days later Stiles wakes up to a little girl staring at him from the bottom of his bed. He freaks out about having seen too many movies. It turns out Maya is new in town. Her dad was with her in the woods on the night of the full moon when she left his side, and Stiles found her on the side of the road. Stiles takes her to Derek Hale…and nearly gets his throat ripped out by the alpha.





	The Baby Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dylobrians](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dylobrians).



 

 **Title:** The Baby Thief

 **Written by:** (to be revealed)

 **Written for:** dylobrians

 **Pairing:** Sterek

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** Stiles accidentally steals a baby. Scott tells him that he couldn’t take the freaking puppy in as if it were stray, but it doesn’t have a tag. Scott says it smells funny. Several days later Stiles wakes up to a little girl staring at him from the bottom of his bed. He freaks out about having seen too many movies. It turns out Maya is new in town. Her dad was with her in the woods on the night of the full moon when she left his side, and Stiles found her on the side of the road. Stiles takes her to Derek Hale…and nearly gets his throat ripped out by the alpha.

  


 

The sign on the animal clinic door read CLOSED, but Stiles knew his friend couldn’t deny him. He knocked on the door. If it were any other time, Stiles would have used the key he had copied long ago, but as it was, he had his hands full of a squirming puppy.

Scott appeared on the other side of the glass door. He opened it ushering his friend inside the clinic.

“Dude! What’s that?” Scott frowned at the puppy.

Stiles held her closer under his jacket. “I found this poor thing on the side of the road. There’s no name tag or chip or anything. Can you take a look at her?”

“If you make me late for my date, Kira will kill you.”

“It won’t take long, buddy.”

The puppy whined when Stiles put her on the exam table. He petted her softly, shushing her, while Scott did the usual check-up.

“She’s got big paws, huh?” Stiles acknowledged when Scott checked them.

“There’s something about this puppy. She smells funny.”

“How so? She’s lost. I bet she smells like her family, who are some idiots for not chipping this poor thing.”

Scott sighed. “Not everyone chips their pet, Stiles. It’s pretty expensive. Though, she doesn’t look like a stray.” After a little more prodding and poking, he deemed the puppy in perfect health. “I think we have a free spot for her in the back.”

“What? No way! I’m taking this one home.” Stiles picked up the puppy, hugging her to his chest. “How heartless can you be, dude? It’s Friday. No one will come looking for her until Monday. The clinic is closed. I’ll personally take pictures and place them all over town.”

Scott gave him a disbelieving look. “Would you now?”

“As much I want to take her home and make her mine, it’s my civil right to attempt and find her family.”

The puppy nuzzled into his chest, whining softly.

“She’s about six months old. But like I said… there’s something.”

“Your wolfy sense got you paranoid, buddy.” Stiles huddled the puppy back into his jacket.

“I don’t have any puppy food, but I can help you buy something good,” Scott offered.

“I’ll handle it. You go to your date. Tell Kira I said hi.”

.

.

.

At home, Stiles placed the puppy on his bed, while he focused on the cases on his desk. His father thought it was funny to introduce Stiles to some of the most important cases closed or cold that the Beacon Hills Police Department had over the years.

Being the Sheriff’s son was not going to be as nice as Stiles once thought. He never expected different treatment, but he didn’t understand why he had to be familiar with the old cases. He already knew most of them.

The puppy played with his pillow, biting it and swinging her head with it in her mouth.

“Hey! None of that!” Stiles rushed over to save his favorite pillow. He petted the puppy’s head. “We’ll go tomorrow to buy you toys. And food. You sure eat a lot for such a small thing.”

On their way home, Stiles had stopped to buy a small bag of puppy food. It was gone within a few minutes, even though, at first, the pup seemed reluctant to touch it.

~#~

When he’d returned from the academy, Stiles had been adamant to live on his own. The apartment he’d found was tiny, but enough for himself.

The puppy made it feel more like a home.

The first time he’d left her on her own when he went to work on Monday, he could hear her whining all the way downstairs. Five flights of stairs. The pup had strong lungs.

Scott’s boss, Dr. Deaton, had promised to take a look at the puppy too on Monday evening.

After coming home from work, leaving again was the least of what Stiles wanted to do.

He unlocked the front door, and was immediately assaulted with the puppy yapping at his feet. He crouched to stroke her fur and scratch her belly.

“Miss me?” He joked, scooping her up and holding her against his chest.

His eye caught the few fliers left of the large stack he’d printed with the puppy’s mug, then spent most of the weekend stapling them on street lamps.

On his journey around town to place the fliers, he’d noticed a missing person fliers.

When he’d arrived at work, Parrish informed him that his father was busy with a new man in town. His little girl was missing, and they were ready to place an Amber alert. It was probably the most action the town had gotten in months.

Stiles had caught a glimpse of the new man in town when his father led him out of the station, assuring him they’d do everything in their power to find his little girl. The man was tall and massive, but his shoulders were slumped as if he carried the weight of the world on them. Stiles hadn’t seen his face well, but he probably looked devastated.

Stiles took the puppy outside. She went to a tree near the Jeep and did her business. The first time, it had taken her a while to go. Stiles had to turn the other way, because apparently the puppy liked her intimacy.

He held the passenger door open for her to jump in when she was done. She curled on the seat, sighing heavily.

“It’s gonna be okay. We’ll find your family,” he promised her, taking his seat behind the wheel.

As much as he’d have liked to keep the puppy, he could see how sad she was. But there had been no calls about a missing dog at the police station, and there was yet someone to call him after seeing the fliers.

Inside the clinic, the puppy stayed glued to his ankles, as Stiles talked to his friend, then went into the exam room.

Dr. Deaton seemed surprised to see the puppy.

“Do you know her?” Stiles asked urgently, picking the puppy and placing her on the table. “She’s quiet and really behaved.”

“She looks familiar,” Dr. Deaton said, doing the same routine check Scott had done on Friday.

“So you know who her owners might be?”

“I’m sorry, Stiles. There are so many people coming through this door with their pets, and this one doesn’t have a chip.”

“Damn,” Stiles muttered, petting the black puppy.

“If anyone comes to ask if I’d seen a lost puppy, I’d point them to your door,” Deaton said. “That good?”

“Sure. Thanks for squeezing us in your busy evening,” Stiles said gratefully. He’d seen the crowd in the waiting area.

“It’s not trouble, kid. Sorry I couldn’t be of more help.”

After biding his friend and Dr. Deaton goodbye, Stiles left with the puppy in tow.

~#~

That night the puppy was extra agitated, and it took hours for Stiles to calm her. She sat at the foot of the bed, whining, trying to howl and getting choked up, then more whining.

“Shh.” Stiles patted her head. “I’m doing everything I know to get you back to your family. Bear with me.”

The puppy stared at his sadly, then slumped in defeat, going to sleep.

Loud sobbing woke Stiles from a deep sleep. He stretched and lifted on his elbows to look at the puppy. He had no idea dogs could cry.

“Holy fuck!” He shouted, scrambling to switch the nightstand lamp on.

At the foot of his bed was a little girl. She was naked and her black hair looked like it hadn’t been washed or combed in days.

 _Is this how I die?_ He wondered idly.

The little girl was staring at him exactly like those child characters from horror movies. She’d pounce any moment and he’d die.

Her sobbing was reduced to sniffles.

Stiles shouted in fright when she crawled up toward him, faster than a normal human being. She wrapped her little arms around his chest.

“I want Daddy!”

In that moment of brain-freeze, Stiles realized several things. The puppy was gone. The little girl had the puppy’s deep blue eyes. She was extra hot.

_I’m going crazy. That’s it._

“Pleeeease,” she begged, staring up at Stiles with huge, blue eyes.

“Uh, you want a daddy, in general? Or you want your daddy?” Might as well go along with the insanity, Stiles decided.

“My Daddy!” She huffed. “Mr. Stiles, please.”

“H-how… do you know…?”

“I want my daddy!” The little girl burst into a fresh round of tears.

“Okay, okay. I’ll help. Just… uh, do you know your dad’s name?”

She shot him a look as if he’d personally insulted her. “Derek Hale.”

Stiles choked on his spit. Derek Hale was the new man in town.

In that moment, everything made sense. Except…

“You’re a dog?”

“Wolf.”

Stiles blinked.

“I shouldn’t have told you that, but you saw me.”

“Oh, my GOD!” Stiles pried the little girl from his chest, staring at her in horror. “You’re a werewolf! Is your daddy one too?”

She nodded rapidly, tears falling down her cheeks. “We were playing in the forest during the full moon. We played hide and seek. I shifted. It never happened before.”

“Oh, shit. Your dad doesn’t know you can full-shift?”

“Nope. Please, Mr. Stiles.”

Stiles didn’t have any clothes for her, but he found one of his Police Academy shirts. It looked like a long dress on her.

“So, uh… you didn’t tell me your name?” Stiles asked, booting up his laptop to search for Derek Hale’s address.

“Maya.”

Stiles looked over his shoulder at the little girl on his bed. “I’m gonna take you to your dad as soon as I find the address.”

“I know where we live. It’s in the forest.”

Stiles stopped typing. “Think you can pick up the scent?”

“Not sure, but I know how to get there.”

“Okay.” He pulled a hoodie over his t-shirt, and stepped into his sports shoes. “Let’s find your dad.”

He installed her in the passenger seat, buckling her up.

“Do you think Daddy is mad at me for running away?”

“I bet he’s freaked out of his mind for not finding you,” Stiles answered.

Stiles had an idea of where they were headed. There was an old house in the woods, but no one had lived there for years. There were tales around that place.

It took a few wrong turns for him to park in front of the dark house.

He carried Maya to the front door, and before he could knock, the door opened.

Stiles nearly dropped the child. Derek Hale was indeed a werewolf – an Alpha. He was shifted, his red eyes glowing in the dark, and deep growls rumbling from his chest.

Stiles had been around werewolves since high school, but they were his friends. This person was someone he didn’t know, and he was scary as fuck.

“Daddy!” Maya thrust her little arms to him.

Derek’s eyes softened, turning to look at his daughter. Faster than Stiles thought possible, he ripped her from his arms. Stiles winced at the scratch Derek left on his arm.

“Mr. Stiles saved me, Daddy!”

Derek was busy scenting his daughter and holding her as tightly as possible in his arms.

Stiles took a step back, ready to return to his car then to his bed. His life was never going to be normal, he should have expected something insane when he’d found the puppy on the edge of the forest.

Derek placed Maya down. They exchanged a few words, then she went into the house, but not before turning to Stiles and waving.

Stiles managed a smile and a wave of his own.

Derek stepped out of the house, closing the door behind him. He’d calmed enough to return to his human features.

 _Damn, he’s gorgeous_ , Stiles thought, as he stared at the man in front of him.

“You work at the police station.” It sounded like an accusation.

“Yeah,” Stiles stuttered.

“Then you saw me this morning. Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Dude, look. Maya told me what happened on the full moon.” Stile scratched the back of his head. “On Friday evening I found a small puppy abandoned on the side of the road, close to the forest.”

Derek’s thick eyebrows shot up.

“I took the puppy to the vet clinic where my friend works. I ended up taking the pup home with me. I made fliers and put them all over town.”

“I noticed. They were near the fliers I made with Maya.”

“One and same. Small world, huh?” Stiles joked. “She shifted tonight. Freaked the fuck out of me. I thought I was gonna die like in those horror movies when a child appears at the foot of the bed… And I’m rambling.”

Derek scrubbed a hand over his face. “I had no idea.”

“She didn’t, either. Maya told me that while you were playing, she shifted. Then she panicked, probably.”

“I didn’t think much of it. I figured she’d run home. She usually does that. But when she wasn’t there and she wasn’t returning…”

“I get it. Well, at least, all is well now.” Stiles clasped his hands in front of him.

Derek leaned closer, his pale gray eyes flashing red. Stiles squeaked, taking a step back and nearly falling on his ass. Derek caught his elbow to steady him.

“You’re not freaked out. And you smell like another wolf.”

“Scott’s the Alpha in Beacon Hills. You two should meet and talk.”

Derek barked a loud laugh. “Whoever this Scott is, I hope he’s smart enough to back out. Do you know who used to be this town’s pack? The one who protected it?”

Stiles knew his supernatural history. “Hale Pack.” As soon as the words left his mouth, he gasped. “Hale. You’re Derek Hale. Of course!”

“You know too much,” Derek muttered frowning.

Stiles winked. “I know a lot, yeah. When you left shortly after what happened to your family, things started happening. It took your crazy uncle Peter to bite my best friend to learn about the supernatural world.”

“Peter is alive?” Derek’s eyes were wide.

“Sorry, man.” He shook his head.

“Your best friend is the Alpha Scott?”

“Yeah, but Scott didn’t kill Peter. Scott’s a True Alpha. Uh, I hope you weren’t close with Peter.”

“Not really,” Derek admitted.

“I killed him,” Stiles confessed. “It was totally by mistake. He’d attacked the only girl I’ve ever liked, and then I figured I was his next target. So when we were on a construction site, he made his move. I was trying to escape him by climbing on a metal structure, but he’d caught my ankle. So I pulled the screws. He fell and got impaled on a metal poll. Scott hated me for weeks, but eventually he understood that we were better off without Peter.”

“I can’t believe this.” Derek walked to the railing, leaning over it. “I thought everyone had died in the fire.”

“Yeah, well… Peter was comatose for a few years.” Stiles shuffled closer. “Do you mind me asking about Maya’s mom?”

“It was a mistake on my part. She was a hunter. I did everything she wanted until she gave birth, then I did what she least expected me to do – I killed her.”

“Whoa.”

“It was that, or she’d have killed both me and Maya.”

Stiles took a shuddering breath. He placed a hand on Derek’s shoulder, unsure if it was okay. Werewolves were selective about the people they allowed to be touched by. “You’re both safe here.”

“Thanks. Stiles, was it?”

“Stiles – yep. That’s me.”

“Thank you, Stiles. I can’t tell you how grateful I am you’ve found Maya, and brought her back.”

“I couldn’t have kept her, even if she was an adorable pet wolf.” Stiles laughed. “And since she shifted back, two out of three words were about her daddy.”

Derek smiled. “Let me make it up to you. Dinner?”

Stiles’s heart stopped for a second. Was this stunning man asking him on a date?

“You can bring the Alpha with you.”

Right. A business date.

“Then when we’re done getting to know each other, maybe you’d stay for dessert?”

Stiles opened his mouth, but only an embarrassing sound escaped his throat. Dessert was the universal code for sex. But maybe werewolves worked differently.

To cement his confusion, Derek walked him to the Jeep. Derek squeezed his arm, before Stiles climbed behind the wheel.

His head was full of question as he drove to his apartment.

The Hales were back. Stiles had always wanted to meet Derek, ever since he’d found out what had happened to the Hales.

Born werewolves were supposed to be different from bitten werewolves. Stiles understood why – they could full-shift into wolves.

He wondered how Scott was going to react to the news.

How his dad was going to react when he’d tell him about the Hales. He used to be closed to Talia – Derek’s mother.

Was there something between him and Derek? They’d known each other for only one hour, but Stiles could feel a deep connection between them.

He hoped they’d stay friends, at least. He wanted to see more of Maya.

He definitely wanted to see more of her daddy – more skin, more insight on him, more background, just more.

The dinner invitation held all the answers. Stiles hoped that he stood a chance with Derek, because he doubted he could be just the man’s friend. He’d go out of his mind if he had to be around Derek but unable to touch him.

Stiles wasn’t above playing dirty and using Maya as an ally.

The road to Hell was paved with good intentions.

  


 

 


End file.
